


But by Necessity

by mitunacaptor



Series: The Fantroll Shenanigans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitunacaptor/pseuds/mitunacaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backstory for Zeeluh and Shalra, and how they started out the relationship they have now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But by Necessity

Zeeluh Reltay was not a fighter by choice. She was a psionic, a powerhouse without a right. Zeeluh was designated at birth, solely by her abilities, to eventually become the piloting power source of a starship. She would eventually be 'granted' the 'glory' to serve the Imperius' in conquering the heights of the heavens. She would be taken apart and reworked to become a docile child of the Empire, to become nothing but lines of code stuffed into a body left empty by its inhabitant.  
  
She was not a fighter by choice, but when the Imperial Drones came to take her, she fought them back and ran. When they came to take her moirail, Kilnen, she slaughtered them without mercy. The inability to bring her to the Empire only made the Empire want her more; skilled trolls were sent to capture her and her moirail. The moment she sensed anyone in the small bubble of space she'd carved out surfaceside, she obliterated them.  
  
She was not a fighter by choice. Every troll she had killed, every color she had splashed onto those walls to escape, weighed on her. Her moirail was there though, he kept her from breaking under the strain. They were careful, hidden away from other trolls' hives, and only hunting during the day, and hiding away in the dune caves at night.  
  
She was not a fighter by choice. She doubts she will ever know what signaled the Empire to their location- probably some wriggler reported them out of fear, maybe a patrol nearby saw them. Either way, they were found again, and the Emperor himself had an interest in this incredibly resourceful if not powerful psion.  
  
She was not a fighter by choice, but by necessity. The Empire sent Shalra, the Emperor's own moirail, separately, as another small team distracted the psionic. The crew of highbloods were specially trained in fighting high class psionics gone rogue, they were slaughtered in moments.  
  
Shalra slit Kilnen's throat. Zeeluh plastered the distractions all over the walls, but after Shalra rebounded her own power back, and melted the top half of her face, she showed her wrists in submission.  
  
Anyone other than Shalra who tried to get Zeeluh to do anything was smiled to, and then ripped limb from limb.

  



End file.
